


Family time for the Frasers

by nocturnaofspace



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: A bit of angst at the beginning, Established Relationship, F/M, Family goals, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just fluff basically, Kisses, Modern AU, Really cute, Relationship Goals, Winnie the Pooh - Freeform, a nice evening with the family, bree is a little ball of energy, faith and bree are young, faith is alive, fluffy fluff, goes away fast though, jamie is a wonderful husband, reading stories to the kids, supportive family, then just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnaofspace/pseuds/nocturnaofspace
Summary: "She walked into the living room to see a familiar sight. Jamie, on the couch, reading aloud from a collection of stories about ‘Winnie the Pooh.’ Faith and Bree (who were 6 and 4 respectively) curled around their father on the couch."





	Family time for the Frasers

**Author's Note:**

> was trying to do a prompt but it didn't happen. Just ended up like this. I am really happy with it though.

Claire found herself rolling her eyes. Even miles away from the hospital, even in the car, she was still pissed. She felt her hands gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly, from the corner of her sherry eyes she noticed the whiteness in her knuckles and she let up a bit. Still, it was hard. 

Her hair was loose, poofing up in dark brown explosions over her head. She didn’t have the time to brush it. She didn’t have the time to do anything these days! And how dare they try to take away HER job because of HER family. She didn’t care what was proper, she didn’t care that the hospital staff were ‘concerned’ about the welfare of her children. What did they know? It's not as if they knew Faith and Bree, only met them briefly at the faculty Christmas party. 

Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, she was ready to scream! She almost did, but her better judgement kept her sane enough to continue the drive home without distraction. Claire numbed her mind, she could deal with this more at home. 

20 minutes and lots of mental turmoil later, the car pulled into the driveway of a small suburban house. Home. And not a moment too soon. Claire exhaled noisily, she was still angry but at least she was home now. She could kiss her husband and her children. Children who were perfectly fine with their mother’s occupation as a doctor. 

She pulled out a set of aluminium keys from a pocket in her long dark coat. Selecting one she then proceeded to jam it into the lock, turning it with enough force to break the key in two. Thankfully it didn’t snap. When the lock turned easily, Claire realized the door was open. 

Mentally chastising herself she opened the door and stepped inside, quickly closing it before the family dog (a large chocolate lab) appeared in the entryway. He was a big dog, heavy too, but mostly Max was happy to see her. Max was always happy to see anyone, stranger or not, he would come bounding across the house at the click of the door. He barked happily and wagged his tail at 300 miles per hour. Claire couldn’t help herself, she smiled reaching out the pet the dog before removing her shoes and coat. 

Placing her shoes on the rack and hanging her coat on a hook by the door she walked into the living room to see a familiar sight. Jamie, on the couch, reading aloud from a collection of stories about ‘Winnie the Pooh.’ Faith and Bree (who were 6 and 4 respectively) curled around their father on the couch. Jamie looked up with a smile before the two girls realized their mother was home. They came to Claire like little bolts of lightning, which is to say very fast.

“Mummy! Mummy! You’re home mummy!” Bree was overcome with joy, jumping up and down in her little blue dress, her red hair, unbound, flying around her head like it had a mind of its own. 

“Mum why are you home early today?” Faith was the more quizzical of the two and tended to think more logically than her sister, but that was probably because she had two years on Bree. Still, Faith was surpassing expectations in school. They’d already been asked twice if she could skip a few grades. Claire and Jamie decided it was more important for her to be with her friends and so kept Faith in the first grade. 

“Well my darlings,” Claire started, bending down to be on the children’s level. “My boss at the hospital told me to come home early today.” Then she smiled mischievously, “So I could come and tickle you both!” Claire lunged out at Bree who screamed in delight before being tickled mercilessly. She stood up, Bree still laughing.

Faith ran back to Jamie. “Daddy please protect me!” She sounded terrified, but she was smiling and laughing already. 

“I don’t know about that little one,” but then Jamie bent down whispering conspiratorially in Faith's ear. She nodded and giggled as Jamie put her on his shoulders. 

“CHARGE!” Faith screamed, and Jamie ran over to Claire. He took the little girl off his shoulders, she clung to her mother. “We got you, Mummy,” she giggled. 

“It seems you did my darling,” Claire said laughing. 

She looked up at Jamie who noticed her sad eyes immediately. Still, he kissed her hello, it wasn’t the time to talk now, but later when the girls were asleep they could talk. He could tell it was something really bothering Claire. 

“Alright, that’s enough Faith,” Claire pried her daughter off her and placed her on the ground. “How was school today? I want to know all about it!” 

“What about me?!” Bree pouted. 

“You too,” Claire smiled. “I want to know what you’re doing at school too.” 

“But mum I’m in preschool.” Bree emphasised ‘preschool,’ the distinction was important to her. She was very excited to start kindergarten next year and be in ‘real school.’ 

“Well then I want to know everything you did today at preschool,” Claire reached down and tickled Bree’s tummy. 

Bree giggled. 

“How about we order out tonight.” Jamie smiled, he could tell Claire needed a break. He smiled at her and gave her another kiss. 

“I think that would be wonderful,” Claire relaxed her shoulders as she breathed out. Turning to the girls she asked, “what kind of food do you guys want.” 

“PIZZA!” They shouted together, jumping up and down gleefully. 

“And I’m not a guy!” Faith said pointedly. 

Claire laughed, and then Jamie, this caused the two girls to laugh together too. 

The whole family moved over to the couch, flopping down and snuggling together. Claire’s head resting on Jamie’s shoulder. It was a perfect moment, with one of the girls on either side of them. 

Bree curled up in her mother’s lap. “I want cheese pizza,” she looked up at Claire. It was the only type Bree would eat. 

“Of course we can get cheese,” said Claire. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling too much. 

“If we want pizza then one of us has to order,” Jamie started extra caring himself from Claire and Faith. He had mild success, which was mostly because the rest of the family really wanted food. He made it to the phone and dialled the number ordering two large pizzas, or cheese and the other pepperoni a mushroom (at Faith’s request). Jamie was a real pushover when it came to his children, it was something Claire loved about him. He really was a family man.

Around half an hour later all four of them were seated at the kitchen table praying over their meal. Jamie and Claire encouraged their children to express what they were most thankful for in the day at this time. Bree was thankful for her friends in preschool (they’d played princesses). Faith mentioned how much she loved music class (despite the fact that she was very tone def like Jamie). Jamie was thankful that he got to spend time with his wonderful family, and Claire was thankful that they ordered pizza. The girls giggled at that. 

Max was curled up under the table, which was his usual position during meal times. He snapped at any food that fell to the floor. Claire had already caught Bree trying to feed Max from her plate when she didn’t approve of the night’s menu. Today, however, this wasn’t a problem and eventually, Max slunk away to his food and water bowls. 

After dinner, Claire bathed both girls while Jamie cleared the table and set out P.J.s. When Claire emerged from the bathroom there were telltale patches of water on her blouse and pants. 

“We were pirates!” Bree screeched excitedly, running out from behind her mother dressed in a pink dinosaur onesie. Her red hair was already braided in pigtails by Claire (Bree liked when it was wavey in the morning). The little girl really did resemble Pippi Longstocking. 

Jamie caught his younger daughter in a hug. “Is that so now?” He was smiling as he lifted her up and took her into the girl's room before flopping her onto her bed. 

Faith had on a set of blue plaid P.J.s as she walked out of the bathroom yawning. Claire knelt down to give her eldest daughter a big hug before they wandered over to Jamie and Bree. 

“Is it true that your pirate ship found lots of treasure?” Jamie asked Faith. 

“Yes Da,” Faith smiled sleepily as Claire tucked her into bed. 

Bree was already lying down nicely waiting for the nightly story. Jamie decided to read more ‘Winnie the Pooh’ while Claire sat listening at the foot of Faith’s bed. Within 20 minutes both girls (even hyperactive Bree) were snoring soundly. Jamie closed the book, placing it on the nightstand. They left the room with a practised silence; Claire turning off the light as they did. 

They made it back to couch with a glass of red wine each (Claire wasn’t on call tonight) before Jamie looked at his wife quizzically. “You want to talk about it?” He asked casually, not pushing Claire to answer if she didn’t want to. 

“Not really,” Claire started taking a long sip of wine. “But I probably should..” 

Jamie put his hand on her leg comfortingly. “Whenever you’re ready. Just know I love you Sassenach.”

She smiled at the nickname, a faint blush finding its way to her cheeks. She leaned over and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips. Even after all these years, a simple kiss could still leave butterflies in Claire’s stomach. 

Her family was safe, well adjusted, and happy. Yes, her job made things hard sometimes, but she loved what she did. Jamie was so proud of her, and the girls would tell anyone who listened that their mom “is the best doctor ever! In the world!” Faith wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a doctor too. Claire was happy that she could show her girls they could be whatever they wanted to be. It was hard, but it worked for them and damn the hospital admin, she was the best diagnostician they had. She would talk to Jamie about it eventually, when she’d had enough time to process everything. Claire was safe in the knowledge that he would never push her to talk. He was there for her, body and soul. And sitting, drinking wine with her husband was exactly what Claire needed right now.


End file.
